


Maybe

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Chocolate, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, Rings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Maybe Miho liked him, and maybe she didn't.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

Maybe.

Maybe she wondered about him. Maybe she didn't.

Maybe she wondered why she even bothered. Maybe she didn't.

Miho was full of 'maybes'. Especially when it came to people and Valentine's Day.

There always seemed to be a new person to take her fancy each year.

In middle school, there was Tristan and Ryou. But she had known Tristan for too long and Ryou was gay and far too interested in the occult for her liking.

Then she began going to high school in Renka. She was after Yugi the first year. But she soon discovered that he was too timid for her liking. Plus she wasn't very good at long distance relationships and he had stayed in Domino for high school.

Then there was the year where she had liked a senior called Mai. But Mai liked women who were rich, tall and living in America. Not petite, broke, Japan-bound girls like Miho.

Then there was Akefia. He had been her junior crush. Now he was her senior crush as well.

Miho didn't know why he was the only crush that had stuck around; the only one she had liked for two Valentine's Days.

He drank, he stole, he was rude and got detentions and suspensions and if he wasn't still on the football team, she would have assumed he'd been expelled and taken back at least once.

But then again, he was never mean to Miho.

And she noticed a decrease – if not a total halt – in his smoking since she had scolded him when he accidentally blew smoke in her face.

But another Valentine's Day was passing. Her last in high school. After summer, she would try to get into a college in Tokyo or Odaiba, while he'd be on the first plane to Vegas for gambling. It was her last chance.

But the day was almost over. There were no roses, cards, jewellery or proclamations of undying love.

Okay, maybe she didn't expect the proclamations. Or maybe she did.

She sighed as the bell for her final class rang. It was one of the two classes she had with Akefia that day.

She sat down and reached into her desk to pull out her book. Her eyes widened when her fingers closed around a stem instead.

She pulled it out. A lilac. Not a rose.

A lilac.

Her favourite flower. She didn't look around. Instead, she slid the flower behind her ear.

Maybe she didn't check to see if anyone was watching her reaction. Or maybe she did.

Maybe she didn't see Akefia find and put on the signet ring she had left in his desk and put her card in his bag. Or maybe she did.

Maybe she didn't look over at him and smiled as their eyes met. Or maybe she did.

And maybe he didn't smile back at her. Or maybe he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please review


End file.
